Gangreen Gang
The Gangreen Gang who are one of the PowerPuff Girls' enemies, is a group of five green-skinned teenagers, named Ace, Snake, Big Billy, Grubber, and Little Arturo. Ace is the leader of the bunch. Snake hisses like an actual snake. Big Billy is the largest, fattest, and dumbest of the bunch. Grubber can't speak properly, but he can change his voice around. Little Arturo is the smallest member. According to "The Powerpuff Girls Movie", the Gangreen Gang are the first villains the girls ever encountered. Later, they are also the first villains (aside Mojo Jojo) the girls fight after they are welcomed as super-heroes. This is when the gang are robbing an old lady who was shopping and eating her groceries. Then after being fought, they are put in jail with Mojo Jojo and Fuzzy Lumpkins. The gang are the secondary antagonists of the film. Appearances in special episodes See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey The Gangreen Gang appeared in the rock musical episode See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey, where, like other villains, they are causing chaos and terrorizing people in Townsville and the Powerpuff Girls when they arrive, they defeating them succeed. Only Ace sings a line (solo). Yet, when it comes the Gnome, he is responsible for eliminating all the villains, but later, when the Gangreen Gang and all the villains revives, the Gnome loses power. They are also seen along with all the other villains singing "Why Can't We All Get Along?". They originally appeared alongside the The Amoeba Boys in McCracken's original short, Whoopass Stew, as the villains The Powerpuff Girls are shown fighting in the introduction. They are a tribute to the work of cartoonist Ed Roth, particularly Rat Fink. Members Ace (voiced by Jeff Bennett) Ace sports a long, straight, greasy, slick-back hairdo, a scraggly mustache, a colored vest-jacket, a pair of shades and even fangs. When he speaks, he sounds like the typical juvenile delinquent -- mean and disrespectful. He has a nasally Italian New Yorker accent. As the Gang's smartest member, he is the instigator of most of their antisocial activities, and he does possess a certain charismatic charm that allows him to sweet-talk people who ought to know better, such as Ms. Keane and even Buttercup in the episode Buttercrush. His full name is Ace D. Copular. He is 17 years old - the oldest of the Gang. In Power Lunch, he had cryokinesis, the ability to generate ice and snow, similar to Blossom's ice breath. He is also the best looking one of the gang. Snake (voiced by Tom Kenny) Snake is a member of the Gang and closest friend of Ace. He has shoulder length greasy black hair with black lips, pointy nose, skinny body, a kangol hat turned backwards, and a snake-like voice. Ace sometimes punches Snake if Snake says something out of line. In "Power Lunch" his special ability was stretching long distances and strangling people like a real snake. He is 15 years old and is the second oldest in the gang. His real name is Sandford D. Ingleberry. Grubber (voiced by Jeff Bennett) Grubber is the Gang's most physically grotesque member- untidy hair, enormous chin, ragged, grubby clothes, a long tongue hanging out, and protruding eyes, resembling a Ed "Big Daddy" Roth cartoon. He also appears to be mostly mute, communicating instead through blowing a raspberry. He does, however, occasionally demonstrate unexpected talents, such as playing the violin, speaking eloquently or performing impersonations (at first, they were so obvious it was a wonder how he fooled anyone, but later he was able to do them perfectly), and appears to be smarter then he looks. His full name is Grubber J. Gribberish. He is same age as Snake - The mid of the Gang. In "Power Lunch", he can do loud, supersonic belches. Big Billy (voiced by Jeff Bennett) Big Billy is a hulking big fat colossus with a shock of red hair covering the top half of his face, and a single big blue eye who acts as the Gang's muscle. Big Billy's height is 6'11" tall and is 14 years old. Though he does at times display a childlike innocence, he mostly just does the bidding of his more savvy and vindictive friends. In the episode "School House Rocked", it is revealed that his real name is William W. Williams '''and that he is a Cyclops. Big Billy loves to eat and will gobble more junk than the rest of the gang. In one episode, he was saved by the Powerpuff Girls and began following them everywhere out of sheer gratitude, but eventually he became more of a hindrance then a help and he returned to the gang, in which they plan on getting revenge on the Powerpuff Girls, even almost killing them. In "Power Lunch", he is just a rock. Lil' Arturo (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui in his debut episode, Tom Kenny in other episodes) A malevolent Mexican midget with straight hair swept forward over one eye, Li'l Arturo seems to take the most amusement from the Gang's activities. He sounds very much like Señor Wences. He carries around a switchblade-styled comb he refers to as his daughter and calls "Maria". He has a rather prominent underbite. His full name is '''Arturo De La Guerra, which is Spanish for "The Art of War", a reference to the work of Chinese philosopher Sun-Tzu. He is 14 years old - the youngest of the Gang. In "Power Lunch", his superpower is super-speed. Episode appearances *''Buttercrush'' (first appearance) *''Telephonies'' *''Schoolhouse Rocked'' *''Slave the Day'' *''Daylight Savings'' *''Twisted Sister'' *''Criss Cross Crisis'' (even though they switched bodies with a bunch of girls) *''Bought and Scold'' *''Power Lunch'' *''Moral Decay'' (Buttercup knocked their teeth out) *Film Flam (cameo) *The Boys are Back in Town (cameo) *See Me Feel Me Gnomey (Ace is the only one who has any actual lines) *Bang For Your Buck *Documentary *A Made Up Story *Aspirations *The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! *Roughing it Up (cameo) *West In Pieces (as Gang Verde) *The Powerpuff Girls: The Movie (Meeting the Powerpuff Girls for the first time)﻿ Trivia * In The Powerpuff Girls Z English dub, Arturo and Snake are female. Snake is known as Ivy in the English dub. However, in the original version, Arturo and Snake are male. *Their name is a pun on the word "gangrene", which they supposedly suffer from. *Ace, Snake, Grubber and Little Arturo have black hair while Big Billy has red hair. *In the episode "Telephonies", they were beaten up by Mojo Jojo, HIM and Fuzzy Lumpkins for making prank calls to the girls which left Mojo, Fuzzy and HIM at the receiving end of their fists when they were simply reading, taking a bath and exercising. Category:Street-Gangs Gangreen Gang Gangreen Gang Gangreen Gang Category:TV Show Villains Gangreen Gang Gangreen Gang Gangreen Gang Gangreen Gang Category:Living Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Teenage Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Liars Category:Mutated Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Brutes Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Control Freaks Category:Cowards Category:Jerks Category:Child-Abusers Category:Singing Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Vandals Category:Anarchist Category:Male Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Evil Organization Category:Thief Category:Partners in Crime Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Secondary Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Criminals Category:Cheater